Sin Cara
by Pecado Rojo
Summary: Apesar de todo te encuentras buscandola, buscando su silueta en el viento...


_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Sin Cara**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron tu rostro en su despedida hacia el anochecer, dejandose ocultar bajo las montañas mientras el viento acarariciaba tu rostro y jugueteaba con las ojas del árbol bajo el cual te habias sentado. Tus ojos se perdiente en el cielo, observando como el aire en movimiento se aleja de ti.

Desde su muerte tus ojos comenzaron a tornarse apagados, ausentes. Perdidos en la lejanía en busca de algo a su alrededor. Parecía en ese momento que observabas la puesta del sol, pero estaba segura que en realdiad observabas algo más, buscabas algo más. Algo invisible, algo intangible, algo que yo no podía ver.

Dejabas que la soledad fuera tu mejor amigo y tus pensamientos y sentimientos secretos. Tus orbes dorados se protegían ante los ojos curiosos de los demas, negandose a mostrar lo que ocultaban, negandose a mostrar lo que sentías. Ahora estos parecían engañarte, no es así? Por eso tus pasos se habian convertido en el sendero de una busqueda inexistente, en el paso de un Youkai en busca de algo que tan pronto encontraba desaparece, por que de hecho ya no existe.

El viento vuelve a soplar y tu cabello se mese al son de su baile, dejandose llevar por él contra su boluntad al igual que aquellos petalos que habian sido arrancados con delicadeza de sus flores.

Has estado finguiendo increiblemente bien durante todos estos años, has finguido bien el ser el mismo de siempre, el estar en un estado incabiable de indiferencia. Has fingido que estas bien, has finguido que no fue nada, has findigo que continuaste como si nada...que simplemente fue más que olvidada.

Regresaste a mi aldea semanas despues de marchar, como siempre con un kimono en tus manos y poca importancia a esto en tu rostro. Te sonreí y tu simplemente escuchas mis gracias sin soltar palabara, observandome como si nada. No estoy segura si tratas de engañarte a ti, si tratas de engañarme a mi, o si simplemente tratas de continuar con tu vida...por que ¿Sabes? Se que no estas realmente viendome a mi, si no tratando de ignorar algo a tu alrededor. Por esa razon tu mirada se haya perdida, incistente, molesta y dolida. Por que tratas de ignorar eso que secretamente buscas, tratas de no mostrate una vez más... buscando aquello que no esta.

Sentado contra aquel árbol la noche finalmente calló y sobre ti millones de luces se presentaron. Elvaste tu rostro hacia el manto nocturno, observando como aquellas luces parecían derramar lagrimas, parecían querer caerse del cielo y acompañarte. Quizas ellas querían ayudarte a encontrar eso que siempre estas buscando, quizas querían ver lo que tu ves.

La neblina comienza a cubrir las luces, espectadoras de la lejanía en tu mirar, y su llanto se incrementa, dejandose caer en gotas blanquecinas y pequeñas, y convirientose ante el contacto de tu piel en gotas húmedas e incoloras, que se posaban en tu rostro a boluntad del viento, como si este quiciese llorar en tu compañia. Pronto los copos comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia y enterraron el suelo, los árboles y tus pies en su blancura, convirtiendote en parte de él.

Las lagrimas ajenas se deslizaron en tus mejillas al mover tu rostro, mostrandote en un llanto falso que la brisa se llevó. Observaste fijamente ese aire helado que acariciaba con algo de rudeza tu piel, mostrandote así nuevamente aquello que finguías no buscar, y marchandose así tan pronto como la encontraste, pues tus ojos dejaron de caer en la ilusión y te mostraron la verdad.

Elevaste tu rostro pero fue inutil, ya nisiquiera podías engañarte con las luces de la noche, ya que habian sido cubiertas por una espesa neblina.

En ese momento tubiste un recuerdo, uno de hace 4 años atras. En ese recuerdo estábas junto a ella en un enorme prado, cubierto de flores blancas hasta donde se halcanzaba a ver. El viento rosaba sus rostros y movía libretemente sus cabellos. Lo que quedaba de color en aquellas flores a su alrededor habia sido cambiado por un intenso rojo, que se esparcía conforme la herida en su pecho se agrababa, y el visible veneno salía de su espalda, elevandose hasta los cielos. Así en ese entonces, tras sus últimas palabras... tú juraste que la vengarías. No te intereso la razón de ese pensamiento, ni siquiera pensaste demasiado en ella mientras cumplías tu promesa. Mas sin embargo no se puede rehuir a la verdad para siempre.

Nunca te molesto el estar solo, ni siquiera te agradaba o necesitabas la compañía de alguien.. Pero ahora una extraña soledad te embargaba. El viento se habia detenido y junto a él el cielo dejó de llorar. Aquello inexistente que siempre encontrabas en algun lugar parecía ya verdaderamente lejano.

Y bajo aquel árbol, en presencía de un nublado cielo, te diste cuenta de que tú...siempre estubiste buscandola. En el viento, en el cielo, en las ojas al caer, en la distancia, buscabas su mirada. Aquello que tus ojos trataban de ver en algún lugar era su silueta, la buscabas en la lejanía, buscabas el poder verla. Engañandote por pocos segundos para nuevamente caer en la realidad y recordar que ella ya no estaba allí y eso que veías era solo una ilusión.

Bajo aquel árbol te diste cuenta que eso que tratabas de ignorar, eso que querías ocultar...era tu deseo de verla una vez más. Aun que ya no estubiese allí, aun que supieses que era imposible que estubise ahí, aun que sabías que no era real, aun que sabias que ya no estaba...te descubriste buscandola, buscando algo simplemente invisible.

Esa noche tú Youkai deseaste verdaderamente volver a verla, por que despues de todo... _el viento no tiene cara._


End file.
